Una broma mal gastada llamada destino
by RenOkumura
Summary: Destino. Ese cruel ser que puede salvarte o ser tan cruel cómo él quiera y esta no es la excepción, claro que no. Eren Yeager y Levi no son más que un par de enamorados con mucho orgullo, tanto así que no pueden confesarse sus sentimientos; o por lo menos hasta que una castaña de ojos verdes aparezca y haga del amor un tema más fácil y llevadero para ambos. Semi AU. Riren. HIATUS
1. Debe ser una maldita broma

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan es de la completa autoría de Hajime Isayama, yo solo escribo esto para entretenerme y entretener a los fans de este fandom. Yo no gano ni un solo peso escribiendo.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi/BL relación hombre x hombre, violencia ocasional, malas palabras, Posible OoC puesto que esta autora no maneja bien a todos los personajes, y otras más que aparecerán con él tiempo. Si no te gusta, no leas.**

**Holi (.w.)/ Supongo que no tuve la suficiente atención que esperaba con mi otro proyecto :C Por lo que me decidí a hacer otro un poco más cliché. No les desespero más y ojala les guste *huye por la timidez excesiva***

**Por cierto, espero más de 2 reviews o si no me deprimiré ;A;**

**Edit. Decidí cambiar el nombre de Fem!Eren, no se extrañen por ver un nombre italiano junto a un apellido alemán, puesto que decidí hacer ese pequeño cambio, espero no les moleste en demasía mi decisión; de todas formas espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_El destino no es más que una broma mal gastada a todos, un ser maldito que puede salvarte o condenarte a la vez._

_Mientras seas capaz de reírte de él, podrás liberarte de su yugo._

* * *

Y ahí estaba. Caminando desolada por un enorme campo, llena de heridas que no parecían graves pero si te dabas a la tarea de observar bien, mantenía su costado derecho –a la altura de las costillas- apretado lo más fuerte que podía. Se notaba a lo lejos que había caminado demasiado en varios días y que no había comido o bebido agua durante su viaje. Su uniforme estaba parcialmente destrozado, la capa verde con la insignia de las alas de la libertad estampadas en la espalda se encontraba manchada de sangre, su equipo de maniobras inutilizable.

-S-solo…un poco más.- dijo con voz queda tratando de no desfallecer. Aún le quedaba camino por recorrer, solamente quería verlo…aunque fuera una vez.

.

Otro día más empezaba en el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento, como ya era costumbre todos se levantaron al alba para desayunar y posteriormente dar inicio a sus actividades programas para ese día.

-Bueno días a todos.- saludó Eren quién fue el último en entrar al comedor. Ese día se había quedado durmiendo y nadie tuvo la decencia de ir a despertarlo.

-Llegas tardes, mocoso.- respondió mordazmente el sargento Levi. Inmutable, serio y arrastrando las palabras.

-P-perdón, me quede dormido.- dijo entre risas el castaño, tratando de no sonar lo suficientemente nervioso.

Después de la pequeña disputa entre el sargento Levi y Eren por fin todos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, platicando y conviviendo en armonía, una que otra pelea entre Jean –alías "Cara de caballo"- y Eren –alías "Mocoso de mierda"- y Mikasa intercediendo entre ambos.

Cuándo por fin todos terminaron de desayunar levantaron los trastos sucios y dieron inicio a sus actividades, como no se tenía programada ninguna misión para dentro de poco, las tareas eran sencillas; solo bastaba con mantener el cuartel lo suficientemente limpio como para que Levi no empezara a torturar a diestra y siniestra a los demás soldados, entrenar lo necesario para mejorar sus habilidades y obedecer las órdenes que diera Erwin.

-Bien Eren.- dijo Levi tratando de llamar la atención del castaño. –El día de hoy debes de ser capaz de detenerme. Si no lo logras harás 20 flexiones.- término de hablar el azabache.

-¿Qué pasará si lo logro? Con que me recompensara el Sargento Levi.- cuestionó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Ya lo veremos, mocoso pervertido de mierda.- respondió con un tono sarcástico el más bajo. –Bien, demos inicio al entrenamiento de hoy.- término por decir sacando un par de cuchillas.

Cabe decir que los entrenamientos de Eren con el sargento eran más que nada, una prueba para ver que tan bien controlaba su poder de titán. Hanji los observaba de lejos y registraba todo lo que creía conveniente y después le entregaba los resultados a Erwin. Aunque también…se quedaba un rato viendo como esos dos no terminaban con esa manía que tenían de no aceptar su verdaderos sentimientos y haciendo crecer terriblemente –la ya de por si enorme- tensión sexual entre ellos.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Levi parecía que iba a cortar el punto débil de Eren, el castaño esquivándolo casi siempre, de más tensión sexual creciendo entre ellos, de Levi volando por los aires ágilmente con ayuda de su equipo de maniobras y de más tensión sexual creciendo entre ellos.

-Vaya que te has vuelto demasiado hábil, mocoso de mierda.- decía Levi cuando no lograba su cometido de vencer a Eren.

Continuaron con la pequeña batalla que tenían ambos por mantener su orgullo –y haciendo crecer más la tensión sexual entre ellos- hasta que lo impensable sucedió.

_Por fin te encontré, Eren. _Fue lo último que escuchó en su mente el castaño antes de quedar inconsciente y perder la noción de todo.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, Eren cayendo como si nada y sin levantarse; Levi tratando de sacarlo del cuerpo del titán sin resultados, todos llegando lo más rápido posible para ver qué había sucedido, Mikasa a punto de romper en llanto al ver la escena y Armin tratando de consolarla, los demás tratando de ayudar a Levi hasta que tuvieron éxito. Al mismo tiempo, Christa pidiendo ayuda en la puerta principal, al parecer alguien estaba frente al cuartel inconsciente.

.

_Cuándo el destino te alcanza no quieres más que correr y huir de él más no puedes ya que siempre te persigue; estamos unidos a un lazo inquebrantable con él, pero…si eres capaz de reírte del destino puedes romper ese lazo._

Dicen que el destino es una broma mal gastada a todos, un maldito ser que te atrapa en sus garras si no eres lo suficientemente rápido y puede hacerte sufrir si así lo desea.

Esa no era la excepción, esta no era más que una broma mal gastada por el destino, ese ser que tiene a todo y todos bajo su absoluto control. Mira que tener a un Eren inconsciente de la nada y que al mismo tiempo una joven demasiado parecida a él aparezca frente al cuartel y después desfallezca no es más que una jodida y mal gastada broma del puto destino.

_Este mundo es hermoso, cruel y despiado._

.

Habían pasado cerca de 4 horas de aquel incidente, Levi había sido el encargado de llevar a Eren a la habitación de Hanji para que esta le revisará y Mikasa fue obligada a llevar a la extraña con ellos.

Al llegar a la habitación de la de cabellos cobrizos, pudieron darse cuenta de la gravedad de todas las heridas que tenía. Un pequeño corte cerca del ojo, rasguños por todo el rostro, los brazos y las piernas; moretones por todo el cuerpo, signos de deshidratación, desnutrición y cansancio y lo peor de todo, le estaba costando trabajo respirar normalmente…como si algo le impidiera llevar a cabo tan vital función.

-Levi, puedes llevarte a Eren de aquí, necesito revisar cuidadosamente a esta chica.- pidió Hanji con un tono serio, tan poco común en ella.

-No me des ordenes, maldita loca.- esa fue la respuesta que recibió del azabache, quién, se llevó a Eren a la habitación contigua.

Después de que Eren fuera llevado a otro lado, Hanji procedió a revisar todas y cada una de las heridas de la extraña joven que yacía inconsciente, pidiendo la ayuda de Mikasa para lo que fuera necesario, desde sentarla hasta alzarla de la cama y quitarle la ropa. Al parecer el daño era incluso mayor del que pensó Hanji.

Pasaron incontables minutos que se volvieron eternos, en los que la de cabellos cobrizos dio la atención requerida a las heridas de la joven, curando la gran mayoría y tratando con sumo cuidado la costilla fracturada de la extraña chica, todo finalizó cuando vendo los brazos y el pecho de la joven para dejarla descansar. Cuando despertará podría comer y tomar algo y también tomar un baño caliente para relajarse.

.

-Por fin despiertas, mocoso de mierda.- fue lo primero que escuchó Eren al despertar. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, era…

-S-sargento Levi, qúe…¿qué fue lo pasó?- cuestionó el de mirada verdosa.

-Solamente que perdiste el conocimiento a mitad del entrenamiento. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que sentiste antes de eso, mocoso?- ahora fue el azabache el que preguntó.

-Solamente escuche en mi cabeza "Por fin te encontré, Eren" y después de eso todo se volvió negro.- respondió Eren.

-Bien. Ahora baja a cenar no has comido nada desde el desayuno.- dijo tajantemente el mayor.

-¿Cenar? ¿Qué hora es sargento?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Cerca de las 7:30 de la noche. Llevas casi 12 horas, inconsciente.- respondió Levi.

El sargento salió de la habitación y caminaba hasta el comedor, dónde seguramente todos estuvieran esperando para cenar a los que faltaban, uno de ellos era él, las otras dos personas eran Hanji que todavía seguía cuidando de aquella chica y Armin, que se había visto obligado a ayudarle con su tarea.

-¡OH!, por fin despertaste. Hola, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y este pequeño de aquí es Armin Arlet. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña viajera del mundo?- saludó muy enérgicamente Zoe, tanto que asusto al rubio, a la extraña joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta alta.

-I-Isabella Yeager.- respondió confundida la castaña.

* * *

**Buuuuuano :feelikeHolasoyGerman: (?) no me arrepiento de dejarlos en la completa confusión. Les diré que ame crear este capítulo algo confuso, pienso hacer de este fic una historia al más puro estilo psicológico de las CLAMP *m* (por que amo este tipo de historias) si es que puedo, claro esta.**

**Espero su tomatazos, aplausos, lluvia de rosas o mentadas de madre.**

**Review? Y prometo mandarles a un sexy Levi en traje negro fdsafdsfsdafdsf :Q_ **


	2. Alguien que ha llamado al destino

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y Studio WIT. Yo solo escribo esta historia retorcida con una trama carente de coherencia y lógica alguna (?) para mi propio entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:**

**|Yaoi/BL/relación hombre x hombre|Violencia ocasional|Posible muerte de personaje|OoC|Malas palabras| Si tienes algún problema con estos temas te invito a buscar otra historia de tu gusto, al contrario si decidiste quedarte espero que este capítulo (muy confuso) sea de tu agrado.**

**Bien, aquí con otro capítulo. Agradezco a PaulitaXDB por sugerirme el nombre de Isabella para Fem!Eren (Amé ese nombre *-*) y todos los reviews que me han dejado; creo que 5 comentarios no son tan malos a comparación de 1; he contestado casi todos pero no tengo forma de contestar 2 porque esas personitas no tienen cuenta en pero más abajo les contesto.**

**Por cierto, Happy New Year for everyone! Espero que cumplan todos sus propósitos y todas esas cosas cursis que se dicen en esta fecha (no soy muy adepta a las celebridades, con decirles que en Navidad me la pase durmiendo y encerrada en mi pieza xD), creó que me he explayado demasiado, ahora si los dejó con el cap antes de que me maten ;A;**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

_Se dice que el destino es todo aquello que estamos condenados a vivir._

_Sinceramente yo no creo en el destino, creo en que todo lo que sucede son consecuencias de nuestros actos._

* * *

-I-Isabella Yeager.- respondió confundida la castaña.

Nadie se esperaba que aparte del enorme arecido que tenía físicamente con Eren también tuviera el mismo apellido que el de orbes verde azulado.

Isabella Yeager, una hermosa joven de finas facciones y grandes ojos de un singular verde con destellos azules; altura cercana a 1.65 metros, piel ligeramente acanelada que resalta su belleza natural. Demasiado hábil en el uso del equipo de maniobras por pequeño cuerpo y sus sobresalientes atributos; alguien que pierde la paciencia con demasiada facilidad pero que sabe controlar sus emociones, algo torpe, amable y buena persona. No es bueno hacerle enojar. _No puede transformarse en titán._

-¿Qué relación tienes con Eren?- cuestionó Hanji.

-Es algo difícil de responder, se podría decir que somos como hermanos gemelos aunque no es del todo cierto. Como ya dije, es algo difícil saber con exactitud qué relación tenemos.- respondió con sinceridad la castaña.

.

_Destino. Ser de cruel forma de actuar, puede salvarte o condenarte a una eterna vida de sufrimiento si así lo quiere; también depende de los lazos existentes con tus cercanos y que tan fuertes sean estos._

Así como suceden cosas que no deberían suceder, suceden cosas que deben suceder.

Los invisibles hilos del destino, aquellos que nos conectan a otros y nos manejan como marionetas. Aquellos hilos que por más que queremos nos es casi imposible romper, no los podemos ver pero sabemos que están presentes, esos hilos que son odiados por todos y que si queremos podemos controlar y ser libres.

.

Después de un rato hablando; Hanji, Armin e Isabella bajaron a cenar. No es buena idea tener esperando por mucho tiempo a Rivaille si quieres seguir viviendo por un poco más de tiempo.

Los tres entraron al comedor, disculpándose por llegar tarde a cenar y siendo castigados con lavar todos los tratos sucios durante una semana completa –aunque solamente Armin fuera el castigado en sí-, el ambiente se comenzó a sentir pesado y asfixiante cuando Isabella entró…tanto que parecía que a todos los hombres les daría un infarto de semejante belleza en el cuartel.

Si durante sus años de pertenecer al escuadrón de entrenamiento 104th llegaron a divagar demasiado en tratar de imaginar cómo serían del sexo opuesto, pues ahora con Eren esa duda estaba más que resuelta y es que, joder…es verdaderamente hermosa, tanto que es capaz de hacer cambiar de parecer a Jean de que Mikasa es la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Buenas noches.- saludó la castaña llamando aún más la atención de todos que le miraban efusivamente.

Si no fuera porque conocen demasiado a Christa, podrían decir que Isabella es una verdadera diosa caída del cielo…o tal vez un demonio en el cuerpo de una mujer que les obligaría a vender sus almas.

-Veo que también despertaste niña.- esta vez habló Levi. No le volteo a ver, siguió manteniendo su gélida mirada en algún otro punto de la habitación, pero observándola no era algo que estuviera haciendo realmente.

-No cree que es de mala educación el no observar a la persona con la que está hablando. ¿Sargento Levi?- preguntó Isabella. Si, se había dado cuenta de que no la estaba observando aunque el comedor estuviese iluminado por unas cuántas velas.

-Vaya qué eres insolente para hablarle así a un superior, mocosa. ¿No crees que es de mala educación no presentarse antes de hablar?- le retó Rivaille.

-Perdón por mi descortesía, Sargento.- se disculpó. –Isabella Yeager, la cadete número 1 del escuadrón de entrenamiento de mi escuadrón, vengo del distrito Karanese y supongo que a partir de ahora estaré trabajando con ustedes.- dijo la castaña.

Isabella no era una joven común, no se podía transformar en titán pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea especial. Tal vez con el tiempo lo descubras o a partir de ahora comiences a crear teorías que no sean del todo correctas pero tampoco erróneas. Tal vez, y te des cuenta de que no todo es acción del destino y todo sea una broma mal gastada por alguien ajeno o tal vez sea el destino el que ha jugado una mala pasada con todos y no permite la felicidad de un soldado y su Sargento a pesar de que corresponden sus sentimientos. Puede que sea cierto o no, pero esta historia apenas ha dado inicio.

.

-No es necesario que se presenten, sé el nombre de todos los que habitan aquí. Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Reiner Braun, Connie Springer, Jean Kirschtein, Christa Renz, Berthold Fubar, Ymir, Líder de Escuadrón Hanji Zoe, el Comandantes Erwin Smith quién actualmente se encuentra en Sina, Lance Corporal Rivaille y Eren Yeager.- dijo la castaña sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por mencionar el nombre de todos y cada uno de los soldados en el cuartel.

Si te dijera que tal vez Isabella eligió la segunda opción ¿me creerías o dirías que estoy loca y se me han zafado muchos tornillos? Lo dejaré a tu criterio, pero es posible que olvides estas preguntas antes de que te des cuenta y te interese más el papel de alguien tan parecida a Eren siendo que no son hermanos gemelos.

.

_No era destino después de todo, pero si una jodida broma de mal gusto por alguien que puede controlarlo como un títere._

.

De ese evento ya había pasado un mes, un mes en el que muchas cosas fueron cambiando en el cuartel y de muchas otras que fueron creciendo a pasos descomunales –como la horrible y ahora más grande tensión sexual entre Rivaille y Eren- que a muchos de los soldados sofocaba; de varios entrenamientos "a solas" arruinados por una extraña joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con destellos azules que había llegado de una extraña manera y a quién Erwin había dado el rango de Sargento por alguna extraña razón.

-Hey Eren.- se escuchó una voz femenina gritando. Eren se acercó solo para ver quién era y qué diablos quería –Deberías dejar a ese enano mal humorado solo y entrenar mejor conmigo. Prometo no ser tan ruda a diferencia del duende gruñón.- era Isabella.

-Ya te dije que no, Isabella. Aunque lo digas tú, el Sargento Levi es quién debe cuidar todos y cada uno de mis pasos.- respondió Eren.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me creo ese cuento. Tú solo quieres quedarte a solas con el enano porque lo amas y eres tan tímido y orgulloso que no puedes confesarte.- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa ladina.

-No es eso.- chilló. –Es solo la verdad.- terminó Eren alejándose de ella.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.- dijo Isabella para ella misma. Otra vez había fracasado con el plan de darle celos a Levi para que se diera cuenta del amor que siente por Eren.

.

El día pasó lento y tortuoso para todos. Isabella había discutido con Mikasa –como todos los días- por la forma en la que se acercaba al castaño y el tono –que para Mikasa no era apropiado- con el que le hablaba.

-Por millonésima vez Mikasa. No le hablo de esa forma a Eren y tampoco es manera de dirigirte a un superior aunque tengamos la misma edad. Si me disculpas tengo una reunión urgente con el Comandante Erwin, después continuaremos hablando de esto pero de otra manera.- se despidió la castaña haciendo una ademán de que poco le importaron los reclamos de la de rasgos asiáticos.

La castaña camino por unos cuantos minutos, la verdad es que no quería llegar a ese lugar y tener que dar un reporte detallado de lo realizado el día de hoy. Bien podría estar relajándose mientras toma un baño en el lago cercano, pero no, tenía que ser precisamente el día de hoy cuándo Erwin le llamará a pesar de haber discutido casi todo el día con el terco de Levi.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y esperó a que el rubio le diera el permiso de entrar el cuál fue concedido a la brevedad.

-Sé breve por favor, tuve un día de mierda por culpa de tu mejor subordinado. Sabías que no puedo acercarme a saludar a Eren sin tener que soportar esa mirada tan pesada y fría qué tiene.- saludó la castaña.

-Así es él pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo te irá tomando confianza. Y bien, ¿has logrado un acercamiento entre esos dos?- pregunto Erwin con una sonrisa.

-No me jodas Erwin. No, no he logrado un puto acercamiento entre ellos dos, ni siquiera he logrado que dejen que esa maldita tensión sexual entre ellos deje de crecer y asfixiar a medio cuartel que se ha dado cuenta. Lo que realmente debería de importarte es que esos dos no rompan el equilibrio existente en el mundo y manden mi vida y mi futuro a la mierda en un santiamén. Sabes lo difícil que es tratar con ellos, lo dudo realmente, pero si no haces que alguien más me ayude ellos van a mandar a alguien y ten por seguro que es lo que menos quiero.-

-No te preocupes por eso, lo más importante es que dejen ese orgullo de lado y si deciden mandar a alguien más solo espero que no sea _esa persona_, solo crearía más conflicto. Suficiente con que tú estés aquí creando una enorme falla.- respondió el rubio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir o hay algo más?- cuestionó Isabella.

-Sabes bien que las paredes oyen, no puedo decirte esto aquí en mi oficina. ¿Algún lugar en mente para que pueda decirte todo?- ahora fue Erwin el que preguntó.

-Tenía la idea de ir al lago a relajarme un rato, supongo que no será mala idea llevarte, creo que has comenzado a crear tensión sexual entre nosotros y no quiero lidiar con eso.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa ladina.

* * *

**Oh por el Dios en el que no creó, ¿qué rayos termine escribiendo? x'D no sé, pero me agradó ese final tan dsfdsas (?) *la que NO ama las parejas crack yaoi en todas sus formas* Ya lo admitó :C también me gusta el EruEren 3, espero no haber confundido a más de uno porque ni yo entendí lo que escribí (Y aún así amo escribir historias que carecen de lógica y coherencia :B)**

**Espero sus reviews con tomatazos por escribir algo tan bizarro como esto o sus palabras de apoyo que siempre impulsan a un escritor a continuar sus proyectos u/w/u.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo mis lindas criaturas del señor (?) que leen esto *m***

**PD: Futura usser de un Eren buscar partner para rolear shaoi jar (?) ¿Ah? ¿Qué no puedo poner que ran desesperada estoy? okay :C**

* * *

**Respondo reviews anónimos *m***

**Anon: **_Gracias por tu comentario, yo creí que era una bazofia comparado con lo que suelo escribir nwn_

**Guest: **_Isabella es alguien importante para la trama de la historia, es cómo aquella que controla los hilos del destino por así decirlo. Aún no decido si hago que Levi sea un uke rebelde y muy tsundere o la historia sea Riren en su totalidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario nwn_


End file.
